The Pixie Collection: Gerard Shots
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M. Collection of pieces I've wrote featuring Gee. One shots. Some AU & OOC. 1st; Gee has some alone time...


**Just slashy pieces I've wrote about Gerard by himself, w/out Frank- some with an unknown OC, or whatever pops in my head. Lots of smut. AU, OOC, not exactly real-person-slash, I swear. ;P This is fictional. Just for fun & fantasy. I just wanted to write him masturbating. So I did one night on Twitter. **

* * *

**The Pixie Collection: Gerard Shots;  
Chapter one / 'Alone Time'  
Rated; M/ L, S (masturbation, fingering)  
Set-up; Gerard has some slutty alone time.. **

He let his fingertips graze down his bare chest and stomach, splaying them and letting them stretch out, nails scraping lightly at pale skin.. A soft sigh escaped his lips as they parted, his neck arching on his pillow. He gazed up at the ceiling, lazily watching the ceiling fan run on low, the blades creating a shadow in the dull light as they spun around. He moved his hand down to his thigh, spreading his legs some. The hand moved to his straddle, over the bulge under his underwear, palming himself before wiggling the middle finger inside the hole, teasingly brushing over delicate areas. He removed his hand and raised his hips, grabbing to the sides of the underwear. They had to go.

Wiggling some, he pushed the underwear down his hips, raising up and bending to pull them off and toss them to the floor. Black hair fell messily on the pillow as he lay back down, long lashed eyelids fluttering closed, a smile tugging at his full cherry lips before teeth sunk into the bottom, biting into the soft delicate flesh as he tried to hold back a wave of excitement. Gerard was alone and it was quiet and he had all the time in the world...

Sighing, he let his hands roam his thighs, trailing up to his crotch and ghosting lightly around the base of his cock before rubbing his palm over it, fondling himself and feeling it twitch and come to life under his touch. Gerard arched his hips, eyes darting over to the nightstand and thinking about what he'd hid there. He wet his lips, flushing, his breathing starting to hitch in early arousal.

He swallowed, raising up to open the drawer and reach inside, finding the bottle of lube and bringing it out, recoiling back down on the bed. He popped the lid, the scent of strawberry invading his senses. He squirted some out onto his palm, rubbing it in some to warm it up before moving it back down over his crotch, rubbing and using his fingers to smear it all over, creating such a mess. Gerard was panting now, writhing on the rumpled sheets, letting out a soft moan as he curled his fingers around himself, stroking up and down the length roughly. He laid back, biting his lip and thrusting up into his hand as it worked his cock.

He released himself, rolling over to his stomach and lifting up to his knees, his head resting on his pillow, his hair laying in strands across his face. He reached behind himself, his slick fingers rubbing between his cheeks and brushing across that tight pucker. Gerard shuddered, shaking his hair out of his face and pushing himself up with his other hand. He used his index and ring fingers to hold himself apart, the middle massaging over his opening before slowly being pushed inside. He groaned, wiggling it around some before pushing it in and out, after a moment he slid another finger in beside it. He winced, biting the inside of his cheek and holding his breath, curling his fingers up against his inner walls as he slid them out. He let out his breath, shoving them back in with a murmured cry.

He wiggled back, scissoring the digits apart and digging them around inside before pulling them out again. He closed his eyes, getting lost in his fantasies as he started to plunge them in and out, a string of moans escaping his throat as he bucked back into his hand, his cock dangling and leaking between his legs.

Gerard let his head drop back down to his pillow, reaching his other hand between his legs and taking hold of himself, jerking his cock almost angrily, growling at how it hurt to touch. He squeezed near the head, forcing out precum and smearing it around the head. He went back to fisting, rocking his hips back into his fingers and forward into his hand as hard as he could.

"Ah, fuck... oh oh.. uhm.. fuck.." He whimpered as he pulled his fingers out of himself, rolling over to his back and snuggling against the mattress as he splayed his legs, wasting no time in stroking his aching cock so hard and fast he feared he'd break skin.

Gerard lifted his legs up, long fingers going to slide back inside himself, being thrust in and out at an almost brutal pace. He was wrecked and it wasn't so bad. Shit, he didn't always even have the lube. He let out a whimpered whine, arching up into his hand, thinking about anything to bring him closer.. to finish him off. His fingertips brushed along his prostate and he cried out, chest heaving hard and skin glistening with a light sweat. His fingers dug deeper, finding that precious bundle of nerves and rubbing against it, torturing the hell out of his senses.

"Oh.. OH, fuck!" He shouted, feeling his cock jerk and spurt in his hand as he came, trembling and with nothing to hold onto for support. He squeezed his cock near the head, slowly stroking and waiting for the final waves to pass on through, his fingers slipping from his ass and his arms falling to the sides, laying sprawled out and panting on his bed. Gerard shook his hair out of his face, a content smile curling up on his full lips as he stared up at the ceiling fan, the blades slicing the shadows...

* * *

**(shrugs) Sometimes I just wanna write porn w/ no plot. I can write a plot, but eh.. I just wanted to have him play w/ himself. & I guess it damn sure wasn't regular guy masturbation, but I couldn't help having him finger himself. Also, yeah, I like a uke Gee. I can't & I refuse to help it. Eh, just for fantasy from my perverted mind. :P**


End file.
